A Pirates Love
by cuteepiee1
Summary: Alexandra Gibbs, daughter of Joshamee Gibbs, is thrust into the action when one of her best friends, Elizabeth Swann is taken by pirates. With the help of Will Turner and Jack Sparrow they journey to find her. Take place during Curse of the Black Pearl.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I am on a Johnny Depp kick. Just cannot get enough of him! So I decided I would start this story, while I am incredibly obsessed with POTC. I do not own any of the characters or plot. I do, however, own Alexandra Gibbs. I got my inspiration for my character of Alexandra from the actress Aishwarya Rai, and the V.S. model Miranda Kerr. So while reading picture one of them =]**

**enjoy and please review! a writer always likes to know their work is appreciated**

**XOXO Cuteepiee1**

* * *

The ship was sailing smoothly through the incredible fog. I was standing next to Elizabeth Swann. We were on our way to Port Royal from London. Lizzie was singing softly, adding to the eeriness of the fog.

"Drink up, me hearties, Yo Ho. Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirates life for me…"

"Lizzie you probably shouldn't sing about pirates. What if some catch up to us?" nervous could not even begin to explain the emotion I was feeling at the moment.

She smiled lightly and turned to me, "Alex, everything will be fine, it is just a song, how much harm can come from it?", turning back she began singing once more and this time I joined her

"We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up-" She was cut off as a hand grabbed her shoulder turning her around, I turned with her.

"Father!" I shouted in surprise.

My father, Joshamee Gibbs, was a very superstitious man. Me singing about pirates was not going to go over well with him.

He started speaking to Elizabeth first "Quiet Missy," then turned to me, "You as well Alexandra," looking at both of us he continued, "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do you?"

Frantically I started shaking my head. Another voice came from behind my father.

"Mr. Gibbs, That will do." Lieutenant Norrington said very sternly.

"She was singing about pirates. It's bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked. On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant." My father walked away, leaving us with the Lieutenant and Governor Swann.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth has always been interested in pirates. The life of freedom.

I, on the other hand was well aware of what happens when you are in the company of pirates. They can betray you. Leave you. They are very selfish. Only thinking of themselves and ways to survive.

These are things you can learn only from personal experience. I am nine years old and have already felt the sting of the loss of a parent. My mother did not die, she just could not handle being just a mother. She longed for her life as a pirate. In the process she left my father and I. Hence why we are now on our way to Port Royal.

A new life for us.

I must have spaced out for a lot longer then I thought, because next thing I knew Lizzie was shouting for help, a boy was in the water.

Once the soldiers pulled him up Lizzie and I immediately started taking care of him. He told us his name was Will Turner, then he passed out again.

Lizzie noticed a chain hanging off of his neck. It held a pirate medallion.

We looked at each other, nodding.

I whispered to her. "Tell no one."

As they took Will below we saw a ship with black sails and a pirate flag sailing away.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the prologue! Review! Review! Review! **

**Thank ya'll very muchly. **


	2. Alex meets Captain Jack

**I had positive feedback on the last chapter so i decided to continue some more while i am in the writing mood!**

**Enjoy!! REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME!!!!!!!**

**XOXO Cuteepiee1**

* * *

Waking up, startled, I noticed Will had already left to give Governor Swann the sword he made for the new Commodore Norrington. Knowing how he felt about Elizabeth, it would not surprise me if he took a little longer to deliver the sword, just to get a glimpse of her.

Will and I worked together as blacksmiths. Well…technically I shouldn't be a blacksmith. Society frowns on this as an occupation for a woman. On the other hand, I could care less. I love swords. The look of them, the feel of them, and the feeling you get when you use a sword.

Slowly I have started to become like my mother. Well I assume so, before my father left about three years ago, he said I looked more like her everyday.

Anyways I organized Will's stuff just the way he likes it and then left for the docks. Sitting there always helps me to think and relax, even if it is for a short amount of time.

Since Norrington is becoming the new Commodore, they hold a big event for him. It has been rumored that he is going to propose to Lizzie today. Fancy that.

Despite Lizzie and I being best friends, we don't get to see each other very often. I barely see her more then Will does. As a result Will and I have become very close. Not like 'I love you!' close, but best friend, I share anything with you, type of close. If that makes any sense at all.

From where I sat, I saw a man with brown hair and dread locks talking to a pair of soldiers guarding the ships.

While the guards were arguing the man slipped away onto the ship, and went straight to the helm.

I couldn't help but giggle a little at the look on his face while he was at the helm.

I sort of zoned out for a little while.

_Splash! "ELIZABETH!!!"_

I snapped out of my thoughts "LIZZIE?!"

The man with the dread locks dove into the water after Lizzie and I rushed over to where the guards were "Move! Make room, she will need room when he brings her back!"

The man pulled Lizzie up with only her under dress and corset, "Quick get the corset off!" I yelled knowing it would be hard for her to breathe. The man cut it off and handed one of the soldiers the corset.

Lizzie spat back up a lot of water and I pulled her head up to rest on my lap for a moment.

"Alex" she said, smiling lightly "Its been a while."

"Just rest a moment Lizzie, I see your father now." When I looked up I saw the man just staring at me, so I began to thank him "Thank you very much Mister…" I trailed off to let him finish.

"Smith." He answered, a cocky smile gracing his handsome features.

"Mhmm. Well thank you for saving my best friend Mister _Smith_." He knew that I knew that he was lying. I am not a simpleton.

"It was my pleasure, Miss…"

"Gibbs. Alexandra Gibbs."

He looked as if he was about to say something but then stopped as the commodore, governor, and many soldiers came up to us.

Norrington came up to the man, his sword unsheathed, "On your feet." The man slowly stood up, as governor Swann called to Elizabeth.

I helped her up and he came over to us "Are you alright?" he asked as he handed her his coat to cover himself.

"Yes. Yes, I am fine. Alexandra helped."

Governor Swann looked at the soldier holding Elizabeth's corset, but he quickly pointed to "Mister Smith".

The governor looked straight at him "Shoot him."

"Father" Elizabeth protested at the same time I said "Governor!"

Lizzie then tried with Norrington "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

"Yes Commodore, if it weren't for this man, Elizabeth would be at the bottom of the bay."

The commodore looked uncertain, and lowered his sword. As did the rest of the soldiers. "I believe thanks are in order." He extended his arm for the man to shake.

He warily extended his arm in return, and Norrington lifted the mans sleeve showing his pirate brand.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, Pirate?"

The Governor quickly said he was to be hung.

Norrington instructed that the men keep guns on him and for Gillette to fetch him some irons. He then lifted the mans sleeve further showing a tattoo of a Sparrow flying over the ocean with the sun in the background

"Well, Well, Jack Sparrow isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, If you please, Sir."

"Well, I don't see your ship…Captain."

"I'm in the market, as it were."

The soliders quickly ratted out Mister Sparrow, saying he had come to commandeer a ship and handed the soldiers all of Mister Sparrows effects.

Norrington went through his things. His gun with one bullet, his compass that doesn't point north, and his sword that was indeed not made of wood.

As Norrington began to take the Captain away Lizzie ran after him begging him to let him go.

"Pirate of not, this man saved my life" She said as she took a stand in front of the captain.

"Elizabeth" The commodore began "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness"

The captain piped up from behind Elizabeth "Though it seems enough to condemn him."

The commodore nodded "Indeed."

I walked over to Elizabeth and tried to calm her down. When suddenly a chain was around the front of Elizabeth's neck. The governor quickly yelled not to shoot. "I knew you'd warm up to me" The captain said to the Governor then directed his attention to the new commodore.

"Commodore Norrington, my effects, please. And my hat!" Norrington almost looked like he wasn't going to give in

"James!" I shouted, he cannot let his pride get in the way of Elizabeth's safety.

As Norrington handed him the stuff the pirate looked at me "Why thank ye love."

As I blushed a little, he turned his attention back to Lizzie, "Elizabeth isn't it?"

She quickly retorted "It's Miss Swann."

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day."

He turned her around "Now if you will be very kind."

She put on his hat and then started working on the rest of his things "Easy on the goods darling."

"Your despicable." She said.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life you save mine. We're square." He turned her around to face us. "Gentlemen, Miss Swann, and the lovely Miss Gibbs, you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" With that he shoved Lizzie towards me, and grabbed onto a rope making quite an extravagant exit.

"Lizzie I have to go warn Will. I shall see you later."

She nodded and I quickly left for the Smithey.

I walked in and heard some banging… and saw the captain!

"You! What are you doing here!?"

He turned quickly and looked at me.

"Ah, Alexandra. We meet again. Alone this time." He gave me a charming grin.

"So it would appear Mister Sparrow."

"Now, now, darling. Enough formalities. You may call me Jack. As a matter of fact you can call me anything you like if you get these bloody things off of me arms"

"Hmmm…as long as you swear you wont harm me. I might not look like much but I am skilled with a blade."

"I swear on pain o' death I wont 'arm ye."

Well this is risky, I don't think anyone will find out I did it though. "Come here Jack." He swaggered over to me and I took a hammer and banged at the chains until they broke free.

"Thank ye kindly love." I gave him a shy smile and he continued "Now would you 'appen to be the daughter of one mister Joshamee Gibbs?"

"Yes, yes I am. Do you know him?"

"Aye, he's a good man. Is he here?"

"I uh..actually don't know where he is. He left about three years ago, just after I turned 15."

Just as he opened his mouth to say something, the door to the front started to rattle.

"It's Will! Quick you must hide, he will not show you the kindness I have."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek, "I look forward to seeing you again love."

I smiled and gently pushed him in the direction he should hide. Just as Will walked into the room.

* * *

**Hope you all liked the chapter! Review please! **


	3. That lovely shade of rouge

**I am getting some very nice reviews and i hope for more! Oh by the way this disclaimer goes for all past and future chapters! I do not own any of the characters or plot of Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Alexandra Gibbs, and any tidbits of creativity i come up with. **

**Read and Review please! **

**XOXO Cuteepiee1  
**

* * *

Will rushed up to me and hugged me close, "Alex! Are you okay?!"

"O' course I am Will. Why wouldn't I be?" He slowly released me from the hug.

"Well I heard you were there when that Pirate threatened Elizabeth."

"Oh Will, I wouldn't really call it threatening her…maybe a little. But she is okay. You know he did save her from drowning."

"Alexandra please, he is a pirate do not try to justify his actions. I would love to get my hands on him though."

Just then a small sneeze came out from where Jack was hiding.

I quickly covered my nose as if I had done it.

"…Alex…?" Will looked at me "Is there someone else here?"

"Uh…N-n-no Will, I mean why else would someone be here? It is just you and me. Me and you. Us." I smiled at him hoping I was convincing enough.

"Alexandra who else is here?"

"Will there is no-" I was cut off as Jack came out of the shadows.

"Love I cant let you get in the middle of this, it just wouldn't be right."

Will quickly grabbed his sword and pointed it right at Jack "You're the pirate!"

"You know, you seem somewhat familiar…Have I threatened you before?" Jack looked at Will quizzically and Will's expression turned sour.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"Ah, well, then, it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me…"

Will grabbed one of the swords we had made and pointed it at Jack. "Now, now, boys lets not fight."

"Aye, listen to dear Alexandra." Will did not let his sword down, Jack noticed. "Do you think this wise boy? Crossing blades with a Pirate?"

Will brought his sword up to Jack's face "You threatened Miss Swann."

Jack grinned mischievously, "Only a little." That comment started the fight.

As someone that admire sword play, this fight was almost like a dance. One moved and the other moved in sync. It was quite beautiful. However, I felt quite silly just watching them.

"Will please stop! One of you be the bigger man and let it go!"

Of course neither paid any attention to me whatsoever. So I just sat and continued to watch.

Jack tried escaping, however as he went to open the door, Will threw his sword at the door. Making it impossible to open.

"That is a wonderful trick except, once again, you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon." Just as Jack said this, Will grabs the sword that has been sitting in the fire.

They once again started to fight, and Jack finally noticed just how many swords there are.

"Who makes all these?"

"I do." Will stated, keeping up with the fight. That's not fair, I make them too. He continued speaking. "And I practice with them…three hours a day!"

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate. Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day, is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet….You're not a eunuch are you?"

"How do you know I don't already have one?" Will looked over to me and Jack followed his gaze.

"Ah, dear Alexandra. Boy, when ye lie at least try to be convincing. This lovely lass blushes quite the shade of rouge anytime I give her a compliment. Ain't that right love?"

They both looked at me, and suddenly the ceiling seemed quite interesting.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!"

The fight went all over the shop, they even fought on the ceiling boards.

At the end, Jack cheated and threw powder on Will, and pulled out his gun.

Will looked dumbfounded. "You cheated." he accused.

All Jack said was "Pirate."

Soldiers were at the front of the smithy, trying to open the door.

Will moved in front of the only other escape route, and Jack noticed "Move away."

"No"

Jack tried his manners as well "Please move."

"No."

I decided to try and intervene "Will let him pass"

"No Alex, I cannot just step aside and let him escape." Jack cocked his gun

"This shot is not meant for you."

Will looked quizzical and suddenly a bottle was broken over Jack's head. Mr. Brown had woken up.

"Oh dear…that's going to hurt when he wakes up" I said as his body fell to the ground.

As his body hit the floor the soldiers were in the shop.

Norrington then congratulated Mr. Brown for helping to capture the fugitive. "Well I trust that you will always remember this as the day that Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Review! Review! Review! Pwetty pwease! **


	4. Black Pearl

**Well I am truly excited about the feedback I am getting on this story, however more reviews would be very lovely! I also have the pictures I used to create the character of Alexandra. Take out the spaces! if there are underscores, leave those they are supposed to be there.  
**

**http : / / cm 1. theinsider . com / media / 0 / 67 / 44 / Miranda _ Kerr _ x0.432x576 . jpeg**

**http : / / 2 . bp . blogspot . com / _ F0JNn39nBGg / SVwswEnryaI / AAAAAAAAAGg / XHhQayqd8Hk / s1600 / Aishwarya - Rai - Pic - 020 . jpg**

* * *

"Will, I think I am going to go for a walk. The night seems so bleak and there is nothing to do here."

We had just finished eating and Will was cleaning up his plate. "Be back soon Alex. It's getting late and I don't want something to happen to you, okay?"

Sometimes I really believe he forgets I have a father. "Alright _Father_, I'll be back soon."

I could see the slight eye roll he gave me as I walked away. He is too easy to joke with.

When I said it looked bleak I mean it. It was miserable out here. Fog was everywhere, and it was very thick. However, it is quite enjoyable just walking, not knowing where you are going.

I ended up at the prison. Not me being put in there, I just guess I had a want to see a certain someone. A certain pirate perhaps.

* * *

"Jack?" Calling warily down the stairs, I hope he is down here. "Jack? Are you down here?"

"Aye!"

Oh good. Walking down the rest of the stairs I saw Jack just sitting in his cell, hat tipped low. The rest of the prisoners were calling to the dog that held the keys in his mouth.

"Ello there love. Came to see yer favorite pirate did ye?"

I sat on the ground near his cell, thank goodness I was wearing pants and a tunic instead of a dress.

"Well, I figured you could use some company, I imagine even company from me would be better then what you have now."

"Darlin' you 'ave no idea." Smiling a little at him. You know, being this close to him, and seeing him, he really is very handsome. Even with all of the beads, dreads, and tangles.

"I promise I am going to try and get you out of here." There has to be someway, perhaps taking the bars completely off the hinges. That will make a lot of noise. There cannot be many people around or we will never make it out alive.

"I don't wish to sound ungrateful, but why would you want to help a pirate? Are ye not 'fraid of what I may or may not do?"

That is an excellent question…why am I helping him? "You know my father, which means you probably know where he is right now. I am not afraid of you, I know you wouldn't hurt me, else you would have done it at the shop earlier."

"You are a smart lass, it's 'ard to believe that ye are the offspring of Gibbs. Ye look like yer mother though."

"So I've been told."

He cocked an eyebrow at my response. "Ah, so that is not an appealing thought to you?"

"Not exactly. I don't mind so much looking like her, but on the inside I am nothing like her. I am not weak enough to leave behind my family for a selfish dream."

He nodded gently, and suddenly the sound of cannons rang through the prison. "I know those guns." he smiled while looking out the window. "It's the Pearl."

A prisoner from the next cell spoke up. He must know a bit about it. "The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

Jack chuckled at that, and I had to as well. How idiotic can you get? "No survivors?" Jack looked at the prisoner, "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

The prisoners looked at each other. Cannons were shooting off everywhere, I can only imagine how it must look out side. Oh no! Will!!

"Jack! Do you see will anywhere out there?" Knowing him he would be out there in the fight as well.

"Sorry love, don't see 'im anywhere."

Just then a cannonball knocked in the wall to the other cell, allowing the prisoners to escape. And the one that brought up the black pearl looked to Jack "Apologies friend, you've no manner of luck at all."

"Jack it's okay it will be easier to get you out of here now with less people around."

He looked a bit relieved, but then the sounds of two men, pirates, sounded from at the top of the stairs. "Love, go hide, it would not bode well for ye to be 'ere right now."

I nodded and followed his instructions, hiding behind a table.

The two pirates came down and were talking to Jack, he was their captain…they held a mutiny against him. Poor Jack. The one pirate grabbed Jack around the throat, his hand held no flesh, just bones.

After they left, I explained to Jack that I had to look for Will, but I'd be back when I found him.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Review please!!!!**

**XOXO Cuteepiee1  
**


	5. Springing Jack

**Sorry for the wait! I have been busy, and trying to keep up with my favorite tv show Spartacus Blood and Sand. I am hoping to get a story for it out soon. So keep an eye out for it if you like it as well! Otherwise enjoy the chapter! **

**XOXO Cuteepiee1**

**ps please review! I love having something to read! =] **

* * *

"Will! Where are you?!" I had been looking all night for him. The pirates left the town in disaster. People were laying in the street. And among them I finally saw Will.

He was just starting to wake up by the time I reached him. Thank heavens he wasn't dead.

I pulled him up into a hug, "Will! I have been so worried about you", he looked disoriented. "Will? What is it?"

"Elizabeth! They took her!" He stood up quickly and looked around, then started walking towards the fort.

At the fort Norrington and the Governor were standing in front of a map with some soldiers around them.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth."

Norrington didn't skip a beat "Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." The soldier moved towards Will, I quickly stood in front of him just glaring at the soldier.

Will barely noticed "We have to hunt them down. We must save her."

The governor looked up at this, "and where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter please share it."

The soldier, Murtogg, suddenly spoke "That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl."

The other soldier quickly spoke "Mentioned it, is more what he did."

That little bit about Jack was just enough for Will. "Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him," He looked hopeful, "He could lead us to it."

Norrington slightly shook his head, "No, the pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell. Ergo they are not his allies." Then he looked up from the map, "Governor, we will establish their most likely course."

Suddenly Will threw his hatchet at the table and it was embedded in the middle of the map "That's not good enough!"

"Will!" I know he wont listen to me but he needs to control his temper.

As I said this Norrington quickly moved towards us "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith. Now is _not_ the time for rash actions." He then leaned closer into Will, I almost could not make out what he said. "Do no make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth."

Norrington pulled out Will's hatchet, and handed it to him. I started tugging Will the other way.

"Where are we going Alex?" he asked as soon as we were out of ear shot.

I gave him a knowing look and replied "To get Jack."

----

At the prison a bone was in the lock to Jack's cell. Well…he has some creative ways of escaping. He was laying on the floor when we reached him

Will wasted no time "You. Sparrow."

He barely moved "Aye."

"You are familiar with that ship the Black Pearl?"

Jack lifted his head up to look at us, "I've 'eard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

Jack's eyebrow rose in question, "Where does it make berth? Have you not 'eard the stories?" He paused a moment "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship is real enough therefore it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

Jack studied his nails "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

Jack looked up at Will again, "And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

Will looked grabbed hold of the bars to Jack's cell "Never!" His tone then grew soft "They took Miss Swann."

"Ah I knew ye weren't after this pretty lass 'ere." He nodded toward me and winked, in return I blushed. Silly emotions. He continued "Well if you are intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's 'eart, you'll 'ave to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me."

I decided to speak up for us both "We can get you out of here!"

Jack looked incredulous, "'Ow's that love? The key's run off."

Will looked over the bars of the cell "I helped build these cells. These are half pin barrel hinges." he turned around and grabbed the bench behind him. He placed it on the cell "With the right leverage, and proper application of strength the door will lift free."

Jack studied Will for a moment "What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

Jack looked thoughtful "That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father eh?"

"Yes."

"Uh huh. Well Mr. Turner, Miss Gibbs, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

They shook hands and Will stated that he agreed.

"Agreed. Get me out."

Will lifted the cell door and it made a huge clash sound. "Hurry. Someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects." Jack grabbed his things and we quickly left the prison.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Like i said keep an eye out for my Spartacus Story! And please review the chapter!!!**


	6. My Very own Adventure

**Hey everyone! I would love to thank everyone who reviewed! It was quite the Easter gift i received, reading all of the wonderful reviews! You guys are simply amazing! I hope that this chapter, even if it is short, will get the same amount of wonderful feedback! **

**Oh and I am now putting up my Spartacus:Blood and Sand story "The Heart of Spartacus Lays with Her " So check that out if you enjoy the show. It is a bit different then the actual show but i still think it is good. **

**Enjoy! **

**XOXO Cuteepiee1  
**

* * *

Jack had explained his plan to us and I must admit I was skeptical.

"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" Will pointed to the Interceptor.

Jack was quick to correct "Commandeer. We're going to commandeer _that_ ship." He pointed to the Dauntless, "Nautical term." He then turned to Will, "One question about your business, boy, or there is no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." Will was always a passionate person.

"Oh good, no worries then. And dear Alexandra? How far are you willing to go to save your friend?"

"Well, I am sticking with you both, I haven't left yet so that must say something." I gave a little smile and he nodded his head approvingly.

----

Soon we found ourselves underwater with a boat over our heads for us to breathe.

Will didn't bother to keep quiet about disagreeing with Jack's plan. "This is either madness or brilliance."

Jack didn't bat a lash "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

I do have this to say for them, I will never be bored on this trip.

-----

Eventually we made it to the Dauntless. Jack and Will before me. Men and their egos.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." The crew raised their eyebrows at Jack.

"Aye! Avast!" And that comment from Will sent the men laughing like hyenas. Joy, we are a mockery.

The man, Gillette, spoke up "This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman. You will never make it out of the bay."

Jack pointed his gun at Gillette's face and I pulled out my dagger.

"Son," Jack began speaking to Gillette, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

-----

Back at the docks Norrington and his men were loading the Interceptor for their journey to find Elizabeth.

A soldier named Groves looked out towards the bay and saw men from the Dauntless in a small boat including Gillette. "Commodore!" Groves attempted to get Norrington's attention.

The Commodore looked at the men aboard the small boat as Gillette started waving his arms wildly and screaming, "Sir! They've taken the Dauntless! They've taken the ship! Sparrow and Turner - They've taken the Dauntless!"

-----

When the Interceptor weighed anchor by the Dauntless and men came over to the ship, we each quickly grabbed a rope and swung over to the now empty Interceptor.

I quickly cut the ropes that connected the two ships and as we sailed away Jack shouted back to Norrington "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

With that we found ourselves on our way.

My very own adventure.

* * *

**Please review! The reviews keep me going! **


	7. Father?

**Hey everyone! So sorry for the long wait! I have just been so busy, junior year has been a killer! I promise this wont be the only chapter tonight, I plan on getting a few more out tonight and this weekend. **

**As always I only own Alexandra anything else is not mine =]**

**please review, they help keep me writing **

**much love 3**

**XOXOcuteepiee1**

* * *

I left Will and Jack to talk, I could tell Will had questions for Jack.

While they had their time together, I took to getting used to the ship. It had been a long while since I had been on one and I realized now how much I enjoyed the feel of the waves crashing on the sides of the ship, the smell of the salt from the sea, the wind blowing through my hair.

After a few minutes I decided to go back by Will and Jack…and not a moment too soon! Jack had Will hanging from the yard* of the ship! "JACK! GET HIM DOWN!"

Jack turned to me, in a very nonchalant way, as if my best friend was not hanging off the side of the ship. "Darlin' I'd be happy too…as soon as he realizes that his father was a pirate and a good man" Jack turned back towards Will, "The only rules that matter are these, what a man can do and what a man can't do. Now me for example, I can let ye drown…I can't however bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy?"

"Well hey now.. You aren't completely alone there Mister Sparrow." I was not completely useless on a ship.

"Oh..too right ye are love. See Will…ye cant let poor Alexandra do all this hard work alone now can ye?" All I could do was sigh…men…

Jack turned the helm of the ship and Will came tumbling back on deck. "Tortuga?" He asked as Jack handed him his sword. The only reply Jack gave was "Tortuga."

It didn't take us long to get to Tortuga and it seemed Jack had left quite a few people angry in his absence. In less than a few moments of arriving in port, Jack had been slapped twice by…well…err..ladies of pleasure? Yeah that's a nice way of describing them.

"Well Jack, you seem well liked here." Will coughed to cover his snort of laughter at my comment. "Love they are all just jealous that I have such a lovely lass by my side." He sent a wink my way and I felt my cheeks heat up as the blood rushed to them.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack smirk knowing he was the cause of my constant blushing state.

"Just where are we going Jack?" Will said as Jack led us behind unlit buildings in shady looking areas.

"Come now, ye have to trust me."

A few more moments of walking and we stopped by a man laying in a pigpen. If I hadn't seen the clothing I might have mistaken the poor soul to be a pig himself….wait a tick…that man looks familiar…

Jack tossed cold water on the man and he came shoot upright "Curse ye for breathing ye slack-jawed idiot!" The man looked right at Jack and I knew…

"Father?"

He turned to me and all at once I was face to face with the man who had left me three years prior..

* * *

**had to have a cliffhanger! sorry! please review =]**


	8. Rum and drunken behavior

**Told ya i'd be putting another up tonight! yay for fast uploading =] **

**alright so i got a few people adding my story to favorites and story alerts, but i would really like some reviews! please please please!**

**okay well heres the next chapter! enjoyyy =]**

**XOXO cuteepiee1**

* * *

"Alexandra? That couldn't possibly be you…" He seemed speechless, I guess I had changed a bit in the three years since we had seen each other.

"Yes it's me.. I thought I'd never see you again…" His face became blurry as tears burned my eyes. He started to get up when all the sudden another bucket of water splashed onto him.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" He sputtered as Will looked sheepish.

"That was for the smell." The anger quickly dissipated from my fathers face as I giggled and he nodded in acquiescence.

"All right then, now that all the long lost relative business is sorted, lets get a drink! I need some rum, and we have things to discuss Gibbs…the er…older one." Jack said then started to saunter away.

My father and Jack grabbed a table while Will and I stood near and took in the sights of the…lovely… establishment that Jack had brought us to.

"Will… how long do you think it will take us to find Lizzie?" Although all this excitement had me occupied, I still worried about Elizabeth, she has never been on her own before. The whole experience has to be terrifying for her.

"I really don't know Alex. I hope soon, I can't even begin to imagine what those horrid pirates could be doing to her." He shuddered, most likely coming up with the worst scenarios in his head.

Poor Will always the pessimist.

"While we are alone Alex, I wanted to talk to you about Jack." Now_ that_ had my piqued my interest, I nodded in his direction to show I was listening. "I don't trust him Lex, and I don't think you should either. I understand he is handsome and a big flirt, I have seen how he looks at you and I just want you to be careful."

"Will don't worry so much about me, I will be fine, I know how to handle a flirt. Sure he is handsome, and makes me blush like no other has before, but I know his type. That's all he could ever offer me, his looks and a few compliments here and there. Trust me I will be fine." I gave him a little smile hoping to soothe his already worried mind.

"Alright, I just don't want to see you heartbroken. You are my best friend and the closest thing I have to family now. I just want to protect you."

I hugged Will as tight as I could, "Will, you are the best brother a girl could ever ask for. And you are my brother in everything but blood. I love you."

He kissed the top of my head and slowly pulled me out of the way of a drunkard who was toppling in my direction.

Well this sure was a great place to have a heartfelt discussion. Drunks and whores everywhere.

I am not a judgmental person, but after an hour or so of smelling cheap perfume and several different kinds of alcohol you tend to get a tad miserable, especially if you are sober.

"Will lets get some rum! I want to try some."

The look on dear sweet Williams face was priceless. I gave him my best doe eyed pout and he melted. He gave me a few shillings and told me to get him one as well.

I walked over to the bar and caught the attention of an older woman tending to the bar. "What can I get ye love?" I handed over the shillings and asked for two rums, she gave me a skeptical look but grabbed two mugs and poured. As she handed them over I gave a nod of thanks and headed back over to Will.

As I handed him his glass, I took a whiff of the liquid in my cup. It had a strong smell and it almost overwhelmed my nostrils. I looked up at Will and we each took a sip at the same time.

Will coughed on the drink a little, no doubt the strength of the drink was intense. It burned my throat a bit, but in a good way, it had a spice flavor to it. All in all it was delicious. I quickly gulped down my mug and went to get more.

* * *

**-Jack's POV-**

After telling Gibbs about my plan, he quickly assured me he would get me the crew I needed. I could feel my plan coming together…even though I didn't really have a real plan. Just get back my beloved Pearl.

As Gibbs was drinking his mug of rum, I placed my feet on the wooden table and stretched out, glancing over at Will and Alexandra.

Wait a minute…there's Will…where is she? Oh for the love of pete…Please don't let that be her… not that one singing and dancing on the table…

That is just my luck…Girl gets drunk for the first time and here I am sitting with her father… perfect.

However, looking at her this way, she is extremely beautiful. Nothing like her father, she was all her mother, except in her loyalty. But in looks and personality… She was perfect. Like my own pirate angel.

Shaking myself out of those thoughts…pirates are not supposed to fall in love… and they are definitely never allowed to refer to someone as an angel.

"Oi…. Mate looks like yer daughter mighta had a bit too much to drink." I said, lazily looking at Gibbs.

He turned to look at his daughter and saw her. His eyes got wide and then flashed with anger when he saw the many young (and some old) men leering at his daughter. Even poor William couldn't get a handle on her, and he was starting to look desperate for some sort of help.

Gibbs grunted and moved quickly away from the table to get to his daughter.

My my…she is going to be a handful isn't she.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Had to throw in a little bit of Jack's POV =] hes a hard one to do though because of his uniqueness hahaha well review and tell me what you think!**

**thank you alll **


	9. What did I do last night?

**Hello all! Three chapters in one night? I am on a roll! =] sorry this is mostly a filler chapter but i promise i will have more up soon! As always please review =]**

**XOXOcuteepiee1**

* * *

Groggily, I woke up in a bed I didn't recognize…looking around I realized I was back on the Interceptor and it was the next morning. My head was pounding and I could barely remember the night before. I looked over at the night stand by my bed and saw a plate of fruit with a note in scrawly handwriting.

_Dear lovely Alexandra,_

_How are you feeling darling? Not well? That is to be expected, drinking that much when you have never drank before will take quite a toll on your body and head. Have the fruit it should help. If you wake before we get back, we just went to check out the new crew. Feel better love._

_-Jack_

_P.S I enjoyed taking care of you last night._

Oh no… what did I do last night?

**-Flashback-**

* * *

"Alexandra you get down right now!" My father had come to get me down from the table I was singing on. There were groans from the crowd gathered around the table, they didn't want me to go. I figured I should oblige them.

"No father I am having too much -hiccup- fun! And all these people, hehe, want to hear me sing!"

Will continued trying to get me to come down, but nothing would stop me. It felt amazing to be so free. I never knew a pirates life could be like this. No wonder my mother wanted to be a pirate so badly.

All of the sudden I felt two arms grab hold of me, and swung me over broad shoulders. Jack.

"Captain Mister Jack! You best put me down!"

"Now love, why would I do a thing like that? I enjoy carrying ye this way." He patted my bottom and I could feel my face flush red. From anger or embarrassment I'm not quite sure.

"Jack, why do you tease me so? Can you not see how much I adore you?" I felt him chuckle under me. "Love of course I can, can ye not see how I adore ye?"

By now, Jack and I were out of the little bar and on our way back to the ship.

"Jack…won't my father and Will worry where we went off to…all alone?" The last bit came out a bit too flirty for my taste, but in my drunken stupor I hardly noticed or cared.

"Well love that sounds an awful lot like an invitation…not to worry I have taken care of yer father and dear William." I was curious to know what he had done, but I wanted to take advantage of our time alone.

"I think we should take advantage of this time together Captain" I started to squirm in a way that definitely got his attention. Feeling his muscles stiffen in his back, I knew I had gotten him.

I heard him groan a breathy sound, that brought extreme delight to me, especially knowing I made him produce such a sound.

"Love do ye have any idea what ye are doing to me?" We had made it onto the ship and he set me down on a barrel and stood a few steps away trying to catch his breath.

Slowly I walked over to him, trying to be seductive, and most likely failing in my drunken state.

Leaning in close I whispered his name in his ear, and gently stroked his arm. I could see his eyelids flittering and his breathing became more ragged then before.

He gripped my waist and pulled me close, leaning his forehead against my shoulder. I had never felt closer to someone then I did at that moment.

"Alex.. As much as I would love to take ye to my quarters and have me way with ye, I just cant… not with ye in this state. Bloody hell I would only do this for ye love.." He actually looked pained, I felt a bit bad for pushing his buttons.

"Oh Jack.. I love it when you call me love." I gave a small smile and pushed some of his dreadlocks out of his face. "You have the most beautiful eyes.."

I saw a hint of a blush on his cheeks at the compliment. "Now love, aren't I the one that's supposed to make ye blush? Not the other way around."

"Yeah I suppose…Jacky I'm tired, can I lay with you?" He picked me up again, bridal style, and carried me to his quarters. He gently placed me on the bed, and started to remove his weapons and set them on a nearby chair. Within moments he was on the bed right next to me and started to cuddle me to him.

We each whispered a goodnight and fell asleep.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

I had no idea Jack could be so…sweet! Oh God..the things I said last night. What if he thinks me a foolish young girl who had too much to drink? I really did mean what I said, but I know he's a pirate and he would never be able to give me his whole heart. It belongs to the sea, as does every other pirate heart.

I ate the fruit that was set on the plate, and quietly got dressed, while trying to will away my pounding head ache. I never want to drink ever again…well at least not that much. Eventually I made my way back on deck and I saw many new faces. All men, except for one dark skinned woman. This was highly unusual, since most ships did not allow one woman on board, let alone two.

I can just picture how my father handled the news.

Well I guess this means we are finally taking our journey to the next level. Time to get Elizabeth back!

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! the scene where Jack carries Alex out of the bar over his shoulder is actually an idea i got from a reviewer! So thank you very much KyroxIsxSmexy**

**Thanks to all my other reviewers! without you there would not be a story =]**


	10. Sleep and dream of me

**Hello everyone! So i have an *important announcement!* i think i need a beta! However i have never had one before so i would need one that has experience with being a beta, if you are interested just PM me and let me know please! thank you so much!**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy! XOXO Cuteepiee1**

* * *

Meeting the crew was interesting. Not quite as interesting as learning how to properly run a ship. I didn't have to do too much of the hard work, but I was constantly cleaning something. If I wasn't cleaning then I was untangling the rigging, and making sure there were no rips in the sails. The work wasn't hard but it was tedious. The only way to really pass the time was to sing.

When it comes to singing, I am actually pretty good, I doubt anyone will compare me to a mermaid, but I have some skill, and it helped soothe myself and the other crew members.

_"Taken on in time of war  
A privateer by another name  
left the comforts of my home  
not much solace on the sea_

_Sleep and dream of me_

_When at home I tend my fire_  
_Bless our babies off to sleep_  
_Fall into my lover's arms_  
_As she prays my soul to keep_

_Morning finds me unaware_  
_And grateful for a good nights sleep_  
_She whispers softley in my ear_  
_"Think on me while you're at sea"_

_Sleep and dream of me_

_Love, my heart belongs to thee_  
_You're my soul's true dream_

_Now on board & far from home_  
_I recall how soft she'd speak_  
_"When it's quiet and you're alone_  
_close your eyes and dream of me"_

_Sleep and dream of me_

_Sleep and dream of me..."_

As the last words died out on the wind, I heard footsteps behind me. "That was quite lovely lass, ye have a nice voice." I bowed my head as I felt another blush come up to my cheeks. I heard him chuckle, he knew exactly what he did to me. "Come wif' me love, there's a storm a'brewin, and it will be quite a large one. Don't want ta worry about ye fallin' overboard." He gave a cheeky smile and gave me his hand to help me up.

As we walked towards his cabin, where I assumed I was staying in for the rest of the night, I realized I hadn't talked to my father yet today. "Jack, where exactly is my father? I haven't seen him since...my drunken escapades last night."

"Well love, at the moment your father happens to be sleepin', he's taking the night shift through the storm, savvy?" I shrugged my shoulders and let him continue leading me to his cabin.

The cabin was quite roomy, a fairly large bed, and a slim window on the farthest wall from the bed. Jack sat himself on the bed and leaned back, closing his eyes to relax for a bit. Climbing into the bed next to him, I cuddled up to him and laid my head on his chest.

"Jack...about last night-" he cut me off "Shh love.. lets just rest a bit, Ye never know how long ye have to just enjoy nice moments in life."

I sighed and realized he was probably right. Soon we would be catching up to the Black Pearl and then who knows what will happen. It was hard to remember that this was not simply just a trip to some island to relax. This was dangerous, and we were dealing with real and apparently cursed pirates.

I closed my eyes and must have drifted off to sleep because soon I was dreaming of Jack and I on a small beach somewhere, all alone. Being the light sleeper that I am, I was awoken as soon as I felt the bed shift, as Jack got up from the bed. Groggily sitting up I looked at him, "Jack..?" "Shh love, go back to sleep, the storm has just started to get bad and I'm needed at the helm." He bent down and kissed my forehead, then left the cabin. I snuggled back into the blankets hoping to have more wonderful dreams of Jack.

* * *

**-Jack's POV-**

As I left the warmth of the cabin and walked farther away from my very own bonny lass, I was greeted with harsh winds and the salty ocean as the waves crashed over on deck. Quickly issuing out orders to make sure everything could run as smoothly as possible given the current situation. The hard waves crashed against the ship causing many men to lose their footing and fall over. Moving towards the helm, I took out my compass. It kept flickering towards my cabin, where Alex lay sleeping. No..no...no! I _want_ to catch Barbossa! I know what I want, I know what I want.

The compass kept pointing towards the cabin. Closing my eyes I thought only of Barbossa...yuck! Shuddering at the thought of the scraggly bearded man, I noticed the compass was pointing northeast, putting a giant smile on my face. Just then Gibbs...the er...older and less attractive one... came up to me. "We should drop canvas, sir."

"She can hold a bit longer."

Gibbs looked at me strangely, "What's in your head that's gotcha in such a fine mood Captain?"

Looking directly at him, and giving him a toothy grin all I could say was "We're catching up!"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know about the Beta thing! and reviews are always welcome! thank you all =]**


	11. Pirate codes are ridiculous!

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't really updated in a few days, finals have been kicking my butt! However tomorrow is my last day of finals and then I am done for the summer! Yay! So hopefully then I will be able to update more. Now I wasn't sure if I wanted to make each movie into a separate story or combine them all together. I think I will put a poll up if I can, if not, just leave a review or PM giving me your thoughts on this! Please and thank you! =]**

**Enjoy XOXO Cuteepiee1 **

* * *

When morning came, we were greeted by a thick fog. We were close to the cave that Barbossa would be in, and with the fog it was difficult to see where we were going.

"Dead men tell no tails." The haunting sound of the parrot sent a chill to my bones and set my teeth on edge.

Everywhere you looked there were wrecked ships. I looked over to my father, this kind of wreckage would surely make him nervous.

He looked right back at me, "Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." I nodded as I walked closer to him and the edge of the ship.

Will came up behind us, while he was watching Jack hold his broken compass. "How is it Jack came by that compass?" He asked my father, who looked over to Jack and then back at Will.

"Not a lot is known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta." He looked at me then back to Will, "That was before I met him though, back when he was still captain of the Black Pearl."

I felt my face fall into a look of confusion and I suspect Will's did as well because he stated that Jack never told him that.

My father continued on telling us about Jack, "Well he plays things a bit closer to the vest now, hard earned lesson that was. His crew gave him a mutiny led by his own first mate. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he went mad with the heat."

"Ah. So is that the reason for all the…" Will moved around in a very Jack-like movement.

"Reasons got nothing to do with it" my father cut in, "Now, when a man is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot. That wont do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of starvation, that pistol starts lookin' real friendly. But Jack? He escaped the island and still has that one shot. He won't use it though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." I said, and Will looked from me to my father. My father nodded at me, "Aye."

"How did Jack get off the island?" Good thinking' Will, I was curious as well.

My father looked almost excited to tell the tale of Jack's miraculous escape. "Well he waded out in the shallows and waited there three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to his presence. On the fourth morning he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together, and made a raft."

Will had a dubious look on his face, and I had to admit…the tale seemed a bit far fetched. "He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked.

"Aye, sea turtles."

"Well," I interjected "What did he use for rope?"

My father opened his mouth but then closed it looking a tad bit confused. Jack came behind Will. "Human hair, from my back." He said to me, then turned to the crew. "Let go of the anchor!"

Jack turned to my father, "Mr. Turner and I are to go to shore."

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?" My father actually looked a bit worried, which of course worried myself as well.

"Keep to the code" Jack replied. He nodded his head at me. His eyes seemed to be saying all the things his mouth would not…if only I could figure out what those things were.

"Aye, the code."

Soon Will and Jack were off in a longboat, headed toward the cave. I was anxious and had a slightly bad feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Father," I said turning towards him, "what was Jack talking about when he said to keep to the code? What is the code?"

My father set down the rigging and sat on a barrel, looking right up at me. "The pirates code, any man who falls behind, is left behind."

"That's awful… how could anyone abandon someone, let alone their captain."

"Alexandra, pirates aren't the most honorable sort. Ye know that."

I had a flash of anger as I remembered my mothers abandonment of my father and I, and again when my father left to look for her.

"Yes…all too well." I said, with a sharp glance at him, then back down to the ropes which needed to be knotted.

My father looked a bit ashamed and guilty, and I automatically felt bad for being so sharp with him. If I had been in his position I would have wanted to find my love as well…however I would not have left my child to rot someplace.

For a while things were pretty quiet on the ship, and completely silent between my father and I. Until we heard the sounds of splashing. Will and Jack were back!

I rushed over to the side of the ship and was greeted with the sight of Elizabeth. I quickly grabbed her and pulled her onto the ship. She looked around, "Not more pirates."

I hugged her tightly feeling her arms looping around my back and squeezing me in return. "I missed you so much Lizzie, I was so worried for you!"

"I missed you too Lexie. I was alright on my own, don't worry."

Just then Will climbed aboard, absent the Captain. "Where's Jack, Will?" I asked when it didn't seem that Jack would be coming anytime soon.

"He fell behind…" Will said, not looking the least bit remorseful.

"So you just left him! William Turner how could you do that?"

Will ignored me and took Elizabeth by the hand and led her down below deck.

I sighed as my father looked sadly and announced we stick to the code. Annamaria shouted out orders and we soon set off.

I hope Jack was alright…

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Remember to review, and submit what you think I should do with the story. All together or separate stories for each movie, I eagerly await your reviews. Much love! =]**


	12. Botched Agreements

**Sorry for the long wait! Gosh im so sorry! i have been going through some real writers block and was having a hard time. So i re-watched pirates a few dozen times and was able to pull together some creativity to get this chapter down! so everyone please enjoy! Review as well, and everyone please let me know about the Beta thing. i really could use some help! much appreciated. **

**enjoy! XOXOCuteepiee1 **

* * *

"So you expect to leave me standin' on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need?"

Jack was on the Black Pearl, more specifically in Barbossa's cabin. At the moment they were negotiating Jack's release and the possibility of him gaining back the Pearl.

Jack stood up and started walking towards the bowl of apples on the table.

"No, I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watchin' me sail away on _my_ ship, then I'll shout the name back to ye. Savvy?"

Barbossa looked less than impressed by Jack's proposal, "That still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach, with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

Jack started sorting through the apples on the table, "Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word will be the one we'll be trustin' Although, I suppose I should be thanking ye because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me ta die, I would have an equal share in that curse same as you." Jack bit the apple he picked, "Funny ol' world, innit?" He then offered the apple to Barbossa.

Just then the Bo'sun entered the cabin "Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor."

Barbossa quickly left his cabin to go on deck and see what was going on, Jack quickly followed.

"I'm havin' a thought here Barbossa," Jack started trying to block Barbossa's view of the interceptor, "What say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion. Eh? What say you to that?" Jack was desperately trying to leave the Pearl, not only for himself, but he needed to make sure Alex was okay.

"Now you see Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the pearl. People are easy to search when they are dead" He turned to the Bo'sun "Lock him in the brig!"

* * *

The Black Pearl was quickly gaining speed and catching up to us on the Interceptor. My father was shouting out orders trying to make use of every bit of wind, and use it to our advantage.

Elizabeth came up from below and asked what was going on. "The Black Pearl" I said, quickly interjecting, "She's gaining on us." I looked back at the black ship.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean" Elizabeth said, turning her head to look at the Black Pearl in awe.

Anamaria was busy at the helm but she turned her head, sharply, towards Lizzie "You can tell them that _after_ they've caught us!"

Lizzie suddenly got a look on her face, like she was thinking really hard about something.

"What's in your head Lizzie?"

She looked at me in acknowledgement, then turned to Anamaria again "We're shallow on the draft, right?"

Ana nodded her head "Aye." I quickly caught onto Lizzie's plan.

"Then can't we lose them amongst the shoals?" I said.

My father looked hopeful, "We don't have to outrun 'em long! Just long enough!"

"Make light the ship!" Anamaria called out to the crew. We set out to lose anything that really didn't need to be on the ship.

Sadly the plan didn't work out quite as well as we hoped and we quickly loaded up the guns and cannons in preparation for battle. I'd never been in a battle before, the rush of adrenaline that came definitely shocked me and almost frightened me.

Soon our ship was being fired upon and it was hard to dodge gunfire while preparing to be boarded.

Soon pirates are on the ship and I found myself warding them off one by one. As soon as one went down another came at me. By sheer coincidence I happened to look up just in time to see Jack boarding as well. He was still alive! He looked up and his eyes met mine and soon he was near me.

"Jack!" I quickly embraced him, he returned the gesture, "Oh god I thought you were dead! Will said you fell behind and I didn't know what those pirates would do to you!"

"Love, you forgot one important thing…" He trailed off, fingering a strand of my hair in his hands, then looking me right in the eye, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Suddenly his lips were on mine in a rough and urgent kiss. Pulling him closer to me, I knotted my fingers in his hair and kissed him with just as much urgency. He pulled back and handed someone behind me a canteen, my father!

Jack looked serious as he handed it over "Bloody empty!" He gave me a last longing look and ran off in the direction of a tiny monkey.

I looked at my father with a guilty look, he looked at me then back down to his empty canteen. "We will talk about this later Alexandra!" He said just before rushing off back into battle. Saved by the battle…not sure how many people can say that.

* * *

Not long after, our crew was taken prisoner by the crew of the Black Pearl, a short pirate started to tie us to the mast, "If any of ye so much as think the word parley, I'll have yer guts fer garters!"

Lizzie was struggling to get free from Barbossa when suddenly the Interceptor was blown up.

Lizzie gasped and shouted Will's name…he must have been on the ship. Oh god.. My adoptive brother…gone. I could feel the tears flowing down my fast at a rapid pace. Lizzie was beating against Barbossa screaming at him.

"Welcome back Miss," Barbossa started "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." He then pushed Lizzie towards the crew, who eagerly grabbed her.

All the sudden someone popped on deck. "Barbossa!" It was Will!

Will looked over to where Elizabeth was "Elizabeth goes free!"

Barbossa looked over to Will, "What's in your head boy?"

"Elizabeth goes free!" He then pointed the pistol he was carrying at Barbossa.

He smirked at Will, "Ye only have one shot, and we can't die."

Jack turned to Will "Don't do anything stupid.."

Will looked perplexed for a moment then turned the pistol on himself. "You can't, I can."

I heard the gasp escape from my mouth before I even knew what I was doing. Jack sighed, "Like that!" he said to Will.

Barbossa looked less than impressed, "Who are you?" I prayed that Will would be quiet and listen to Jack's advice. But knowing Will I knew that was a long shot.

Jack cut in before Will could say anything, "No one! He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though." Jack looked at Will then looked back at Barbossa and said Will was a eunuch.

Will pretended that he didn't hear Jack. "My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

One of the pirates spoke up from the back, "He's the spittin' image of ol' Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us!"

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones locker." Will continued.

Barbossa nodded, "Name your terms Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free." Will said with conviction.

Barbossa sighed and I was beginning to wonder if Will even knew anyone else was on the ship.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa said.

Will looked around the ship, and finally caught my desperate look. "Alexandra goes free as well! And the crew are not to be harmed."

Barbossa grinned a toothy grin… "Agreed."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! please review and let me know about a beta =] thank you so much! **


	13. That's it!

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I have just been going through some stuff but hopefully its all better now! Alright i hope everyone enjoys the chapter and please review! **

**okay thanks a million, **

**XOXOCuteepiee1**

* * *

"Barbossa! You lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!"

Will's shouts were all I could hear as Lizzie and myself were preparing to walk the plank. What a bloody good day this was turning out to be!

"Don't ye dare impugn me honor boy! I swore they'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa smirked "Though, it does seem a shame to lose two pretty young things, don't it lads?"

The pirates all nodded in agreement and shouts of aye were heard as well.

"So, I'll be having that dress back before ye go." Barbossa said looking at Lizzie.

She took of the dress and shoved it at him, "It goes with your black heart!"

Barbossa only chuckled "Ooh its still warm!"

Lizzie was then loaded onto the plank, she stared at Will for a moment who was bound and gagged. The Bo'Sun was a very impatient man and stomped on the plank making Lizzie fall into the ocean.

Barbossa then turned his attention to me, "Now miss, who might ye be?"

I could feel my jaw jutting out and my glare became deadly as I looked him in the eye "Alexandra Gibbs."

He looked a bit taken aback by my name, then looked between my father and myself. "I knew yer mother real well… and from what I can see you got her spirit. Almost an exact replica of yer mother."

My distaste for him grew more "I am _nothing_ like my mother Captain Barbossa." With that I stepped onto the plank and dove into the water.

It took a while to finally reach the small island, when I got there Lizzie was already sitting on the beach ringing out her hair. I sat next to her and began doing the same, waiting to see if I could catch a glimpse of where Jack was.

"Bloody pirates." Was all I could say at the moment.

Lizzie nodded, "Good for nothing ingrates."

Finally we spotted Jack. He came and sat beside us, "That is the second time I've had to watch that man sail away on _my _ship."

I patted his shoulder, "I'm sorry Jack, perhaps we can get it back."

Jack sighed and looked back at me, "I sure hope so love," He then wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Although I am glad yer safe love." He kissed the side of my head in a very gentle and un-Jack like manner.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lizzie was a bit shocked at this new development.

"You were marooned on this island before, weren't you?" Lizzie said suddenly, looking over to Jack. "We can escape the same way you did then!"

Jack got up and started to walk away from Lizzie, I got up and followed. "To what point and purpose young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails under that bodice," He looked her up and down, and I smacked his arm to get his attention again. He smiled sheepishly at me, "Unlikely- young Mister Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

"Jack." I started "Don't say that, we will get off this island. Sea turtles, right?" I smiled lightly at him and he cracked a smile as well, then knocked on a tree trunk and took four giant steps. He then started to jump up and down despite my incredulous look. He bent down and lifted up a large piece of wood which led to cellar. A cellar full of rum!

I looked in and gasped at how much rum there was, Jack was searching through the rum to find some good bottles while Lizzie kept trying to motivate Jack.

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow! You vanished under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot," Lizzie huffed and looked right at Jack, "Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

Jack sighed getting out of the cellar with a few bottles of rum. "Last time I was here a grand total of three days. Last time the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the look of things," Jack looked around, "they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that!"

I could tell Lizzie was disappointed, I had to admit I was a bit disappointed as well..

"So that's it then?" Lizzie started again, "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum?"

Jack shrugged then handed each of us a bottle of rum "Welcome to the Caribbean loves."

We spent the rest of the day finding large logs to use for a fire and we looked to see what food we could gather as well. As soon as night struck Jack started the fire and we all decided to drink and relax a little bit.

It didn't take long before we were all singing "A pirates life for me" and dancing around the large fire.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs! Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirates life for me!" We all sang in unison, and I had to admit it was the most fun I had had in a long while.

"I _love_ this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh" Jack said as he fell onto the sand, then Lizzie and I sat on either side of him. "When I get the Pearl back," Jack started again, "I'm gunna teach it to the whole crew! And we'll sing it all the time!"

I giggled at his idea and said "And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main!"

Jack put his arm around me, "Not just the Spanish Main, love! The entire ocean. The entire world! Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is y'know," Jack looked at Lizzie then back to me, "It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs, but what a ship is…what the Black Pearl _really_ is, is freedom!"

I sat and really thought about what Jack had just said, as he snuggled me closer to himself I could hear bits of his conversation with Elizabeth, but at that moment I didn't quite care what they were saying, all I could think about was how amazing Jack made pirating and being on a ship sound. I had never truly thought of it that way, to me a ship was just that… a ship! But now I thought about it more and realized that was exactly why my mother left.

The confines of land had become too much for her and the call of the sea too strong. When you are presented with that kind of temptation…well I know it is hard to turn it down.

"Alex?"

I broke out of my reverie and looked at Jack, trying to remember what I had last heard of his conversation with Lizzie. Sounded like a toast to freedom. "Oh yes…to freedom." I guided the bottle of rum to my lips and took a small gulp as Jack nearly downed half his bottle.

It wasn't a surprise when Jack passed out fifteen minutes later. As soon as he hit the sand Lizzie turned to me, "Okay what is going on between you and Jack, Alexandra!"

I gave a slight shrug and a half smile, "Elizabeth… I really don't know…"

She continued to stare me down with a critical eye as if she didn't quite believe me, but after a few moments with no further elaboration she let it go and not long after fell asleep.

She did leave me thinking though…what was going on with Jack and I…

* * *

**Hope everyone liked it! please review! love you all =]**


	14. A rescue?

**Hey everyone! I'm back! So sorry for the long wait, its been a crazy couple months! Well I hope everyone had a great new years =] Sorry about the length, I know it is pretty short but I am hoping to get another chapter up very soon. **

**Hope you all enjoy! =]**

**XOXOCuteepiee1**

* * *

"NO! NOT GOOD! STOP!"

I was quickly jolted out of a deep sleep as I heard the sounds of Jack screaming. I smelt the smoke before I saw it and instantly knew what dear Lizzie had done and why Jack was screaming at her now.

Jack continued yelling at Elizabeth and I calmly walked towards the two, "You burnt all the food, the shade…the RUM!" I giggled a little at the sound of Jacks distress over the burning of his precious rum; trust Jack to be upset over a loss of rum.

"Yes, the rum is gone" Elizabeth said in a very matter of fact tone.

Jack looked dumbfounded, "Why is the rum gone?"

I patted his back gently as Lizzie turned to him, eyes blazing, "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire royal navy is looking for me, do you think there is even the slightest chance they won't see it?"

She had a point; Jack just did not see it. "But _why_ is the rum gone."

Lizzie sat down "Just wait captain Sparrow, give it an hour maybe two, keep a weather eye out and you will see white sails on the horizon."

Jack pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Lizzie, but at my stern look, he put it away and quickly stomped off, with me following.

"Jack look, its really not too terrible…I mean we can get off this island."

"Love…you really think the navy is going to let me go once they get me? Lizzie has just signed me off to the gallows."

Oh…. Right. I had not thought about that part.

I looked down as tears suddenly blurred my vision. I felt a rough hand gently lift my face up, and soon I was looking into Jack's deep brown eyes.

"Don't ye worry yerself love… Ol' Jack will find us a way out of this." I gave a slight smile at his words and he slowly moved towards me as our lips met in a gentle caress.

We continued walking until we did in fact, see white sails. I looked at Jack and he looked back. "There will be no living with her after this." I laughed at his words.

"Jack come on lets go get Elizabeth, as soon as the ships are close enough we will be leaving."

Once we finally made it onto the ship, the Governor quickly took Lizzie into his arms and hugged her. We were headed to Port Royal and as soon as Lizzie heard that, she was livid.

"But we have to save Will!" She cried trying to reason with her father. Why would he care about a blacksmith now that he has his daughter safe and sound?

"No, you're safe now. We are returning to Port Royal immediately. Not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death?"

I could not bear the thought of my best friend's utter demise. It was too horrible.

Governor Swann continued, "The boys fate is regrettable, but then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

How could he be so calm about this? He was just going to let those pirates kill Will! "But Governor," I tried to reason with him, "We just wanted to rescue Elizabeth! Will would _never_ engage in piracy under any other circumstance. Especially not with Captain Sparrow."

Elizabeth nodded vigorously along with me.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion," Jack began, moving towards Norrington, "The Pearl was listing near scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it, the Black Pearl, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can ye pass that up?"

Norrington took on a slightly self-righteous tone, "By remembering I serve others and not just myself, Mr. Sparrow."

"Commodore, I beg you, Please do this. For me," Elizabeth began, the desperate tone in her voice very apparent as she continued, "As a wedding gift."

I felt myself gasp, I couldn't believe she would do _that_! Poor Lizzie….and poor Will, when he finds out, that is. What a mess this was turning out to be.

Norrington and Governor Swan looked just as shocked as I felt.

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" the Governor questioned.

Elizabeth never turned her gaze away from Norrington, "I am," her quiet voice spoke betrayed her. Everyone could hear the tone of sadness and determination yet no one said anything.

"A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Jacks voice broke the obvious tension and I had to giggle at his silliness. But quickly hushed him, knowing Lizzie was in no mood to celebrate.

Norrington looked to Jack and Jack remembered just where he was "I know," he extended his arms out, "Clap 'em in irons right?"

The Commodore walked down the stairs, towards Jack and I, "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably."

Jack was then taken towards the helm by two naval officers, Murtogg and Mullroy. Elizabeth walked slowly towards a room and I followed, knowing she would need a friend now more than ever.

* * *

**Well hope you liked it! please review, it will help get the chapters out faster =] please and thank you! **


End file.
